


A Moments Thought

by lizzysarai



Series: Comment-Fic Fills [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, beach divorce feels, minimal violence/danger, trigger warning: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysarai/pseuds/lizzysarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on the beach divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moments Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Another comment-fic fill, for the LJ Comment-Fic Community.  
> OP link will be up soon  
> -.-  
> Kudos and comments keep me writing!  
> Hope you guys like it, and thank you for reading.  
> -.-

* * *

 

 

"Erik-wait!" Charles shouted arm outstretched in a vain attempt to reach out to the man whom he thought fondly as friend. "We can't do this, I can't-won't allow you to do this."

"And just what do you think you can do Charles?" Erik venomously spat back hands steady on the air even though a faint tremor hung behind the words, and the metal all around them vibrated. "As you've said they are simply men following orders, and guess what Charles in a few years those orders will change! They'll chase and hunt us! Enslave us, before exterminating us; from the oldest to the youngest, and they will still only continue to be men following orders!"

Charles swallowed back a retort as past memories belonging to Shaw, Emma, even the dark thoughts of every member of the CIA flashed in his mind and the more horrid detailed plans had laid bare for their eyes only. He had no gift to see the future, but he knew what was to become of them if Erik and he parted ways.

He knew, down to his vey bones, he could not allow their friendship to turn to enmity. And he knew just what to say; to do.

"A compromise!" He proposed and stood firm when those strange, cold green eyes turned back to him, narrowed and judging.

"For them?" Erik spat with the faintest nod towards the horizon littered with navy vessels belonging to nothing other than whole, powerful nations they had no chance of stopping.

But Charles did not voice such thoughts and instead replied: "For mutant-kind. For our people Erik, for their protection."

"Charles!" Moria gasped, and he could feel the worry of his team heavily coat his mind like over-sweet syrup. But he continued to keep his eyes locked to Erik's extending nothing but calm assurances and a sound decision.

"We cannot fight them, not here and now my friend." He went, frustrated at the damn helmet that blocked him from Erik’s feelings and thought. The reminder made a wave of anger rise in his chest; anger mixed with confusion at the betrayal he felt towards Erik’s decision to don the accursed thing. But there as also bitterness at his own uselessness; at being unable to read his friend without it and allowing it to happen. Erik's’ face stayed impassive, only showing interest by the raised brow, and fact the bombs continued to hover above in the air.

"If you do this now they will come for us-"

"They've made their stand." Erik snarled.

"And we've yet to make ours I understand that" Charles jumped in. "But if we make it now they will not hesitate to return their attack, and we are far from protecting ourselves let alone protecting any other mutant."

The silence that followed in the heels of his statement felt nothing like victory and Charles held his breath refusing to break eye contact from the wild, mad thing Erik had become.

"This compromise..."Erik hesitantly began. "How am I to factor into this? I am no instructor, and I know you'll never give up the idea of a school for our kind."

A fair smirk quirked the very corner of Erik's lips, not unlike he teasing ones he had showed during those days in the mansion and for the first time since Charles had been blocked from their mind-connection, he felt hope. "Not as an instructor then," Charles said cautious but firm in his decision. "But as a protector for the school, for the children and...leader for when war is upon us."

Erik smiled then, mirthless and predatory. "You'd stand back and watch as I turn your precious students to weapons, as I'd take them to kill all the human-trash you're so fond of protecting?"

Charles allowed the insults to roll off, and squared his shoulders. "I am no fool Erik Lehnsherr, I know what you would teach them, and that it would have to enough for their own protection. But I would teach them as well, and allow them to make their decision when the time comes."

Erik scoffed his attention returning to the missiles, but he did not move them and simply started at them brow furrowed. Charles waited, the buzzing of thousands of navy-officers’ minds raising in pitch on the back of his mind, each second further thickening the tension.

"I know we cannot win right now," Charles pleaded at last desperate and without an once of shame as to who heard him. "Erik we cannot risk it, not now and if we are to truly go our separate ways we will never be ready-not until it is far too late."

When no change seemed apparent Charles stepped back, breathing heavy as adrenaline curled around his muscles and bones. A part of his mind small and secret begged him to do more, pleaded with cries for him to do anything to keep Erik. But Charles ignored the voice, pushed it back with reason as already he had compromised his own emotions, had laid them bare for too many people to see. Already he had forsaken his stance in staying neutral in a war that might never take place, in agreeing for Erik to teach children fear and defense of it. And even if the facts settled uncomfortably in his gut Charles knew he would not retract his offer. How could he? When he had seen what plans had been set into motion and the dark thoughts and bad tongues that continued to pushed them forward.

No he was not naive.

He would fight if things came to that, he would fight to giver even the smallest chance, to those mutants, those bright wonderful minds around the world his mind had briefly touched.

"You are not a fair man to play chess with Charles Xavier." Erik muttered and with a flick of his wrist all the missiles harmlessly crashed to the ocean. Their eyes caught as salty sprays rose and scattered in a shower around them but the world had long dissolved into nothing but Erik standing, few away, expression a mixture of exasperation, resolve, and the very slight warmth in his eyes.

Charles opened his mouth, even as his mind was for once, blank thoughtless but the sudden crack of a shot fired broke them away from the moment.

Before Charles could think twice a violent, horribly sharp pain burst from his body and brought him down onto the soft white sands of the beach.

 

-end


End file.
